My dearest Magician
by CherryPanther
Summary: Mitsu, a young duelist, has fallen hard for her favorite monster, the Magician of black chaos. Image and Magician of black chaos/Yugioh does not belong to me. WARNING: not a real plot, just a lot of ideas :D
1. Seeing

The ritual was over

He was here.

His long onyx hair swayed slightly in the wind and his horn-shaped headdress shone so beautifully. She had sent two of her favorite cards to the graveyard in order to see him. It was only when dueling she was able, then she would win and he would disappear again.

His cold eyes stared fixated ahead, she wasn't sure if it was her mind playing tricks on her, but she swore that he was scanning the other monster for weaknesses'. It wasn't the first time she doubted herself, but she couldn't stop this feeling in her chest, the feeling that he may be something more than just a card.

It was the same every time she dueled, she would beat most of her opponents but that wasn't enough. She just needed to see him.

Her sister had told her that she had to stop acting like a smitten school girl and move on, but she couldn't. It had started out without her realizing it, he was her best monster, she knew exactly which cards that would make him more powerful and which ones that would lead to defeat.

At first he had just been her best card. But as time passed she started noticing things, like how artistically his headdress was shaped and how his armor always shone, and his eyes. His beautiful black eyes with the spikes running down his cheeks.

He always looked so cold, so in control.

And she had fallen hard for him, with no warning and with no change to stop it.

Discreetly she stared at his face behind her cards, or what she could see of it since he had his back to her, like always. His eyes moved to hers, patiently waiting for her to give the order to attack, and she couldn't help the blush forming on her cheeks.

It was no big deal that he looked at her, it had happened before, even her other monsters did it from time to time. It was probably programmed into the game, when a player took too long.

Tearing her eyes away from his, she collected her thoughts, tried to look as normal and unaffected as always.

Quickly she gave the order, her opponent activated their trapcard and just as the confident smirk had settled on his face did she counterattack.

She watched in awe as her Magician of black chaos made a ball of raw energy, the other monster was completely destroyed and her opponent completely out of lifepoints.

She held her breath as her monster disappeared, wishing that she had summoned him earlier.

But she was glad, she had seen him yet again and that was all she would ask for.


	2. Dirt

The cold night breeze caressed her slowly, making the hair on her arms stand on edge.

She sat at her desk looking at Magician's Valkyria, it was one of the only female cards in her deck and she treasured it deeply.

Taking out a small cloth from the drawer she started wiping the card clean, she had had a duel earlier and the jerk had pushed her after losing, making her accidently drop her deck on the ground.

Her deck mostly consisted of magicians, spellcards and trapcards, and even though Magician of black Chaos was her favorite card, Magician's Valkyria was close behind. She had lost count on how many times she had summoned the female magician and then she had drawn the attacker towards herself, Valkyria was a truly brave woman and her master wasn't sure if she knew how much she respected her.

In some way she felt bad for mostly bringing this monster on the field for her special ability, but then again she was also slightly ashamed for having a crush on her trump card.

As her thoughts drifted to the onyx colored magician a slight blush spread on her cheeks, she looked down at the card in her hand and in her mind she could almost her Valkyria giggle at her.

"Oh shut up" she said laying the card face-down on the table, sighing loudly she too laid her head on the deck, fade-down. "I'm going out of my mind, yep, that ought to be it" blowing the hair out of her face she looked back to her deck and grabbed the cloth.

"What a sore loser, you would think that people had just a little bit of modesty, but then they just go and prove you wrong" she muttered annoyed picking up the next card in the pile and started wiping the mud and dirt off. It had been half an hour now and she was already done with over half of her deck.

She looked over at the clean pile and smile warmly as she picked the next one up.

Her Skilled White Magician was completely covered in mud and she had to be extremely gently in case of destroying the card. She sighed in content as she held the card up to scan for more dirt, when she found none she laid it into the pile of already clean cards and continued with the next.

When she pulled the next card out, she couldn't help the warm smile, it was White Magician Pikeru. "Hello dearie" she said to the card and started wiping the dirt away. A warm feeling settled in her stomach and spread to all over her.

When she was done she brought the card to her face and kissed the top of it before lying it down into the pile. Pikeru was very special to her, it had been a gift from her sister and she couldn't stop the happy feeling every time she looked at the card.

There were one card left and she knew exactly what it was. Taking a deep breath she lifted the card up. She smiled at her Magician of Black Chaos; she felt a slight tingling in her stomach but no more than that. It didn't matter though, it was as if he had acknowledged her presence and for that she was happy.

In the beginning she hadn't felt anything when touching her cards, but as she grew more experienced she felt it.

Most people didn't understand and some even started to avoid her when she started talking about it. After that she stopped talking about it and just kept it to herself. She had only told her sister once, but she didn't think much of it and brushed her off.

Nervously she opened her mouth to the magician. "Thank you for today, you did really good" she said and smiled even wider, she usually talked to a few of her cards but she was a very quiet person. "Kid deserved it, really. I had no idea he would be such a sore loser though" she huffed the last part out, annoyance seeping back into her. She rubbed gently at a spot that just wouldn't seem to come off.

She quickly hid the card under her open math book when she heard a soft knocking on her door.

"Mitsu, how are you coming along with your homework" her mother asked as she entered.

"Just fine, I'm almost done" The young duelist lied. Her mother didn't need to know that she hadn't even started yet.

She was a moderate student in school; she was not really good but not bad either. But she could probably be a real good student if she didn't use so much time on dueling.

Next year she would graduate, she hadn't told her parents of her plans to start at a dueling academy. They weren't very supportive when it came to dueling, they saw as a complete waste of time, which was why she never told them whenever she had been out dueling.

Mitsu had battle most of the kids on the block and a lot from the others, she had only lost a few times, but only when she was in a really tight spot. There weren't many duelists around here and if she wanted real challenges she would have to go to the center of town.

Her mother thought she was just hanging out with her friends, which she actually was. Many of her friends approved of her dueling, but they weren't close enough for Mitsu to start talking crazy-talk about her cards being alive.

Her mother had just come in to ask her if she wanted a snack for her homework, something she had nervously turned down. It made her feel guilty whenever her mother did that and she wasn't doing what she was supposed to do.

Pulling her favorite card back out from under the book her smile vanished. "Talking about making me feel guilty" Mitsu muttered, starting to rub at that spot again.


	3. I'm a believer

She was beautiful.

There was no denying it; Magician's Valkyria was amongst the most beautiful monsters she had ever seen. She understood completely why Magician of black chaos didn't ever even look at her; with Magician's Valkyria around she would never be good enough.

The female magician was smart, brave and downright sexy with her high boots and long hair.

Mitsu sighed deeply; she knew she could never even dream of comparing to the magician. She didn't dare touch her cards, in her mind she imagined them starting to ask questions to her current state of mind. She still wasn't sure if they actually could hear her and such, but she was not taking the chance.

A single tear fell down her cheek and she quickly stopped the rest along with the sobs. Her room was quiet; there was no one else but her. It was at moments like this, where Mitsu would give nearly anything just to know if her cards were alive and it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her.

She didn't want to be alone; the quiet was making her cringe. But then again, she didn't want to talk to anyone, and her friends were always so loud.

Carefully she looked through her deck; she quickly went past Magician of Black Chaos, avoiding looking at him. She quickly scattered the cards on her desk and found her dear Pikeru.

Picking up the card, she brought it close to her heart sighing in content as the warmth started to spread. All her cards were face-up and she knew they could see her. The whispering in her mind started again, usually she would ignore it, but today she was ready to try something new.

Mitsu closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Instead of ignoring the whispers she toned in and tried to make out what they were saying.

"_What is she doing? You ask me like I know - You did amazing in the last duel congratulations. Maybe she's just tired. Chaos, could you teach me that trick you did earlier. Yeah I know right! Yeah have you seen the pile of books she goes through every night? Do you think I'll be summoned in the next duel?"_

She couldn't quite separate the voices from one another, but now where she had toned in and tried listening to them she couldn't shake the idea of her deck being alive. It was simply too _real_.

Her eyes were still closed and she tried to focus on a single card, White Magician Pikeru. The feeling she got was so full of love and devotion, like a little sister. _"I love you so much"_ she heard in her mind and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too Pikeru" she mumbled before she could stop herself. As if struck by lightning the entire deck went quiet. Mitsu heard the front down open and her sister yelling that she was home. The young duelist laid the card on the desk and left the room. The quiet in there was deafening right now, she didn't want to be alone.


	4. Mitsu's deck

** My dearest Magician Michelle Jensen**

**None of these cards or Yugioh belongs to me; all information can be found on yugioh. wikia (without the spaces)**

**Mitsu's deck:**

**Spell cards:**

**Magicians unite**: "If you control 2 or more Attack Position Spellcaster-Type monsters: Target 1 of them; its ATK becomes 3000 until the End Phase, but other Spellcaster-Type monsters you control cannot attack this turn."

**Shield Crush**: "Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target."

**Magical Blast**: "Activate only while you control a Spellcaster-Type monster. Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Spellcaster-Type monster you control. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can add it to your hand instead of conducting yournormal draw during your Draw Phase."

**Black magic Ritual**: "This card is used to Ritual Summon "Magician of Black Chaos". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more."

**Heavy Storm**: "Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field."

**United we Stand**: "The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster you control."

**Magic Formula**: "Equip only to "Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl". It gains 700 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Gain 1000 Life Points."

**Polymerization**: "Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials."

**Secret Village of the Spellcasters**: "If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster and your opponent does not, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards. If you control no Spellcaster-Type monsters, you cannot activate Spell Cards."

**Spell Absorption**: "Each time a Spell Card is activated, gain 500 Life Points immediately after itresolves."

**Giant Trunade**: "Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand."

**Knight's Title**: "Tribute 1 face-up "Dark Magician"; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician Knight" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard."

**Bound Wand**: "Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster that has a Level. It gains ATK equal to its Level × 100. If the equipped monster is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to the Graveyard, and this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result: You can Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard."

**Black Pendant**: "The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent."

**Monsters:**

**Buster Blader: **

Attribute

Earth

Type

Warrior/Effect

Level

7

ATK/DEF

2600/2300

Effect type

Continuous

"This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls or is in their Graveyard." 

**Sorcerer of Dark Magic: **

Attribute

Dark

Type

Spellcaster/Effeect

Level

9

ATK/DEF

3200/2800

Effect type

Summon, Quick, COndition

"Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 2 Level 6 or higher Spellcaster-Type monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Trap Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect." 

**Skilled White Magician: **

Attribute

Light

Type

Spellcaster/Effect

Level

4

ATK/DEF

1700/1900

Effect type

Continuous, Ignition

"Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell Card resolves (max 3). You can Tribute this card with 3 Spell Counters on it; Special Summon 1 "Buster Blader" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard." 

**White Magician Pikeru:**

Attribute

Light

Type

Spellcaster/Effect

Level

3

ATK/DEF

1200/0

Effect type

Trigger

"During your Standby Phase, increase your Life Points by 400 points for each monster on your side of the field." 

**Rapid-Fire Magician:**

Attribute

Dark

Type

Spellcaster/Effect

Level

4

ATK/DEF

1600/1200

Effect type

Continuous

"Inflict 400 damage to your opponent each time you activate a Normal Spell Card." 

**Blast Magician:**

Attribute

Fire

Type

Spellcaster/Effect

Level

4

ATK/DEF

1400/1700

Effect type

Continuous, Ignition

"Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. You can remove any number of Spell Counters from this card to destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with ATK equal to or less than 700 x the number of counters you removed." 

**Magician of Black Chaos:**

Attribute

Dark

Type

Spellcaster/Ritual

Level

8

ATK/DEF

2800/2600

Ritual Spell Card Required

"Black Magic Ritual"

"You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Magic Ritual"." 

**Magician's Valkyria:**

Attribute

Light

Type

Spellcaster/Effect

Level

4

ATK/DEF

1600/1800

Effect type

Continuous

"Your opponent cannot target face-up Spellcaster-Type monsters for attacks, except this one." 

**Breaker the Magical Warrior: **

Attribute

Dark

Type

Spellcaster/Effect

Level

4

ATK/DEF

1600/1000

Effect type

Trigger, Continuous, Ignition

"When this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). This card gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target." 

**Defender the Magical Knight:**

Attribute

Light

Type

Spellcaster/Effect

Level

4

ATK/DEF

1600/2000

Effect type

Trigger, Continuous

"When this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). Once per turn, if a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster(s) on the field would be destroyed, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from your side of the field for each of those monsters, instead." 

**Dark Magician Knight:**

Attribute

Dark

Type

Warrior/Effect

Level

7

ATK/DEF

2500/2100

Effect type

Summon, Trigger

"Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Knight's Title" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 card on the field; destroy that target."

**Dark Magician: 2x**

Attribute

Dark

Type

Spellcaster

Level

7

ATK/DEF

2500/2100

"The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense." 

**Aqua Madoor:**

Attribute

Water

Type

Spellcaster

Level

4

ATK/DEF

1200/2000

"A wizard of the waters that conjures a liquid wall to crush any enemies that oppose him." 

**Gemini Elf:**

Attribute

Earth

Type

Spellcaster

Level

4

ATK/DEF

1900/900

"Elf twins that alternate their attacks." 

**Mad Dog of Darkness:**

Attribute

Dark

Type

Beast

Level

4

ATK/DEF

1900/1400

"He used to be a normal dog who played around in a park, but was corrupted by the powers of darkness." 

**Jack's Knight:**

Attribute

Light

Type

Warrior

Level

5

ATK/DEF

1900/1000

"A strong master swordsman. His loyalty is to justice, his duty to protect the weak." 

**Dark Paladin:**

Attribute

Dark

Type

Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

Level

8

ATK/DEF

2900/2400

Effect type

Summon, Quick, Condition, Continuous

Fusion Material

"Dark Magician", "Black Buster"

""Dark Magician" + "Buster Blader"  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-upon the field to activate and to resolve this effect. This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard." 

**Trap Cards:**

**Magic Cylinder:** Normal "When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK."

**Torrential Tribute:** Normal "When a monster(s) is summoned: Destroy all monsters on the field."

**Magic Jammer:** Counter "When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it."

**Sakuretsu Armor:** Normal "When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster;destroy that target."

**Mirror Force:** Normal "When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls."

**Trap Stun:** Normal "Negate all other Trap Card effects on the field this turn."

**Gift of the Mystical Elf:** Normal "Increase your Life Points by 300 points for each monster on the field."

**Judgment of Anubis: **Counter "When your opponent activates a Spell Card that would destroy a Spell/Trap Card(s) on the field: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it, then you can destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, and if you do that, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field."

**Solemn Wishes:** Continuous "Increase your Life Points by 500 points each time you draw a card (or cards)."


End file.
